


Nico's Precious Pets

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Animal hybrids, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Catboy!Percy, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Dogboy!Jason, Dogboys & Doggirls, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, dom!Nico, sub!Jason, sub!Percy, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Many animal-human hybrids like to go into a consensual pet arrangement. Nico's sister suggests for him to get himself a pet, to help him unwind and be less lonely. He never expects to fall in love with his puppy and his kitten.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, look inside for side-pairings
Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905163
Comments: 8
Kudos: 384





	Nico's Precious Pets

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Nico's Precious Pets || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Nico's Precious Pets – Phoe's Tumblr Prompts

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory, cat/dogboy, BDSM, pet-play, collars, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Thalia/Bianca/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace

Summary: Many animal-human hybrids like to go into a consensual pet arrangement. Nico's sister suggests for him to get himself a pet, to help him unwind and be less lonely. He never expects to fall in love with his puppy and his kitten.

**Nico's Precious Pets**

_Phoe's Tumblr Prompts_

The di Angelos were wealthy workaholics. They were only driven by the next case, working more hours in the day than was healthy. They were in charge of the New York branch of their father's law-firm and both Bianca and Nico worked to live up to the expectations.

Their younger half-sister greatly disapproved of their life-style though. Only work and _no_ social life. No friends, no partners. Hazel, she had lived and grown up in New Orleans with her birth mother, but after her recent passing, Hazel had gone to seek out her family. Get to know them. She and her fiance Frank Zhang moved to New York to get to know her siblings.

Bianca and Nico shared a beautiful, large penthouse together with more rooms than a family of five would need and a pool on the roof-top. It was easy to prepare one of the guest-rooms for Frank and Hazel. Both Bianca and Nico were more than happy to get to know Hazel, welcoming her in.

"I think they need a social life", stated Hazel, her feet in Frank's lap.

"What makes you think that?", asked Frank sarcastically while massaging her feet. "The fact that they work about... fifteen to twenty hours a day, because they also bring their work here? Or how they haven't introduced us to _any_ friends, because they don't _have_ friends...?"

"All of that and also the fact that neither have gone on a date in years", agreed Hazel.

Her fingers were running through the soft curls of their puppy, who was sprawled out next to her, his head on Hazel's stomach. She turned to smile at him, resting her hand in his neck.

"You wanna go and get them pets?", asked their puppy curiously.

Hazel smiled pleased and leaned down to kiss Leo softly. Their puppy was precious and gorgeous, about Frank's age, with almond eyes, unruly curls and bronze skin. They had acquired him half a year ago, a human-dog hybrid. While many animal hybrids lived free lives, many found themselves yearning for more, for the pampered, cared for life of pets – and so called Pet Stores were setting up meetings between potential pets and masters, to negotiate kinks and boundaries. Both parties had to consent, of course. In the end, it was a bit of a sugar daddy BDSM deal. Frank and Hazel took care of Leo, financially, and Leo took care of them, sexually.

"It's an easy, clean thing, isn't it?", mused Hazel, still smiling as she traced Leo's floppy ear. "No wasting time on bad dates, no social events. A clear contract, benefits for both sides. And money, that is the one thing both of them have more of than they could ever need."

"I can exactly picture the face your brother will make when he says no", stated Frank.

/break\

"No", grunted Nico, a deadpan expression on his face as he stared his sister down. "I do not judge you for your choice of keeping a pet, but I'm not interested in this sexual slavery thing."

"It's not...", started Hazel and sighed. "People who want it seek it out, on both sides. If they don't want you, they can decline. But if you click, come on. At the very least, it'll give you some relief. Please, give it a chance. I just... want you happy. I think this can make you happy."

"I'm okay trying it out", shrugged Bianca casually. "I mean, sure. Why not. Admittedly, I had a lot of prejudices against this thing, but ever since you and Leo moved in, I've been... slowly realizing that maybe it's not all the way I thought it was. So sure, let's give it a shot. Can still say no."

Nico looked at his older sister in utter betrayal, because saying no to Hazel was one thing, but saying no to Hazel while Hazel got Bianca as back-up? Heaving a sigh, he accepted his fate.

"Very well. I will go, I will... window-shop and then I'll leave again because clearly it's not for me."

"You say that now", chimed Hazel mischievously. "Let's see if your opinion will change."

/break\

Nico hated when he was wrong and he hated admitting it. The cheeky grin on Hazel's lips told him that she knew exactly what he was thinking, so he glowered a little harder.

The moment Nico first saw Jason and Percy, he just... _knew_. The handsome blonde Golden Retriever hybrid with the floppy ears and tail, having the dark-haired catboy on his lap, black fluffy tail wrapped around Percy's waist as he sat on Jason and watched, like the cat he was.

He was so enchanted, he couldn't even really look away. They sat down together and talked for hours – talked kinks, boundaries, what they wanted out of it. Apparently, Percy and Jason were a package deal. A happy couple, who were looking for a dom to take them on. After much talking and so much agreement that Nico found himself stunned silent, they made a contract.

And Nico wasn't the only one who had found someone. Bianca had walked out with Jason's older sister Thalia and a catgirl named Annabeth. Now it was up to the di Angelos to clear two more guest rooms for their soon to move in new... pets. Live-in subs. Nico still had his doubts, but he couldn't deny the appeal of this arrangement. A clear contract, clear rules, everyone knew exactly what they were expecting from this. No deceive, no wasted time. The waste of time had been what really drained Nico; meeting someone, dating someone, just to realize that love wasn't real and they were only after his money. With this, Nico knew exactly what to expect of his two new subs.

/break\

So what Nico expected and what Nico got were two different pair of shoes, apparently.

Jason and Percy moved into the penthouse, got their own room. Nico spoiled them rotten, showered them with gifts, took care of them. In return, he got their full submission. Unwavering loyalty. Both, in non-sexual scenes but also, after a while of building trust, in a sexual way.

It was everything Hazel had promised and more. The sex and dominance were such a stress-relief for Nico, but it was also so very relaxing and reassuring to have Jason and Percy. Just, to have someone to talk to, to lay with in the aftermath of a scene, simply cuddling and being together.

And then Nico, the fool, had fallen in love with his puppy and his kitten. It was impossible not to.

"Hello, my loves. Have you been good?", asked Nico with a smile.

Percy was circling him, brushing himself against Nico's legs, while Jason was enthusiastically hugging him, licking his cheek, his tail wagging hard. Nico huffed amused as he hugged him back.

"Can we have some fun?", asked Percy, sea-green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Nico smirked pleased at the suggestion and led the way to his bedroom. Jason immediately jumped onto the bed, clearly eager for what was to come, his pants already tenting. The light caught on the golden tag on Jason's collar. _Nico di Angelo's_ , it said, just like Percy's. After all, they were his.

"What do my pretty pets need?", asked Nico slowly as he started to undress.

"I wanna share Percy with you, master", suggested Jason, a huge grin on his face.

That was something all three of them loved. Percy was purring very loudly at the idea, gracefully shrugging out of his own clothes. That kitten was far too sensational, both Nico and Jason's eyes were glued to Percy until he was all naked, tail swinging behind him and ears twitching.

"You'd like that, kitten?", asked Nico, grasping Percy's chin to tilt his head up.

"Yes, master", purred Percy, nudging against Nico. "Ple—ease?"

Nico's hands slipped down, around Percy's waist. He pulled Percy's cheeks apart, Percy kneeling on the bed with his knees apart. Percy clung onto Nico as Nico started fingering him, spreading him open nicely so Nico and Jason could enjoy the catboy together. The mewls and meows spilling from Percy's lips were so needy, so beautiful. Smiling, Nico kissed his kitten.

"Okay, puppy. I think our kitten can take you now", stated Nico.

He pulled Percy's cheeks apart in invitation, showing his pretty hole off to Jason. Electric-blue eyes were dark with hunger as the puppy crawled up to them and lined up behind Percy. He pushed in, quick and deep, making Percy moan. For a few minutes, Jason just rutted against him, fucking him hard, before Nico lifted Percy's legs up to get access and ease his way in alongside Jason. Percy moaned in a broken way, leaning his head back against Jason's shoulder as his boyfriends fucked him hard. Because that was what they were. Their little legal arrangement had long since surpassed any of that and they had grown into so much more. Percy kissed Nico sloppily, Jason's fingers around Percy's cock, jerking him off until Percy came, the first of them. The kitten moaned and threw his head back, his orgasm making both his lovers come all too soon too.

"What is it you want tonight?", asked Jason softly as they lowered Percy down.

"Mh... a movie... and some... cuddling?", admitted Nico after a moment.

"Gimme a chance to clean up and I am all on board with just laying there, doing nothing."

Percy grinned cheekily as he pecked Nico's cheek before running off to the bathroom (how he could _run_ after being doubled, Nico would never know). Nico and Jason all the while got roughly cleaned up and dressed before heading out to the living room. Nico's sisters were already sitting in front of the TV, Bianca having Thalia and Annabeth next to her, Thalia wrapped around Annabeth. Nico smiled as he watched Thalia and Jason bump heads – the siblings were close and glad they could be together. While Percy had quickly befriended Annabeth and Leo.

"Scoot over, Annie", ordered Percy as he squeezed his way in.

"Why can't you take your own couch?", hissed Annabeth, the catgirl's ears against her head.

"Stop complaining, love", grumbled Thalia behind her, kissing her beck.

Jason crawled into the space between the backrest of the couch and Percy, wrapping himself around his kitten the same way his sister was wrapped around her kitten. Nico exchanged a look with Bianca as he sat so both Jason and Percy could use his chest as a pillow.

"Leo, unhand the popcorn", called Percy out, staring over at the couch next to them.

Leo grumbled a little but he reluctantly handed the bowl over to Percy before crawling into Frank's lap so he was closer to the other couch – and to the popcorn. Life at their penthouse sure had changed in the past year; only ten months ago, it had been just Bianca and Nico, spending all their time working. Now, they had their sister and her boys here and they had their own beautiful pets and were finally _happy_ , even outside of work. Nico smiled, a genuine smile, as he caressed both Jason and Percy. He never thought he'd find love, much less like this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Last of the prompts that I took on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))! Feels like it's been a while since I wrote that OT3. Was nice to write them again ^o^


End file.
